


Last-Name Basis

by Saperli_Popette



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saperli_Popette/pseuds/Saperli_Popette
Summary: The first time Peter has sex with Tony, Peter calls him “Mr. Stark,” and then wonders if humiliation can be fatal.





	Last-Name Basis

The first time Peter has sex with Tony Stark--the first time Peter has sex with anyone, ever--Peter calls him “Mr. Stark,” and then hides his face under a pillow, wondering if it's possible for humiliation to be fatal. If not, maybe he'll be able to smother himself with the pillow. 

If you look at it one way, it's not all that surprising. Peter's used to thinking of him as “Mr. Stark,” after all, even when he's thinking about him--about _Tony_ \--in ways that usually put you on a first-name basis with somebody. And Peter's been thinking about Tony Stark that way a lot, for a long time. Basically, ever since he showed up at Peter's apartment to offer him that “internship.” Before that, kind of, but fantasizing about Iron Man when you don't actually know him is different from fantasizing about of your sort-of boss. 

But he's never let himself think of Mr. Stark as “Tony,” even when Peter's thinking about him naked, because if he gets careless, he might accidentally say it out loud. And he knew, back then, that he couldn't say _anything_ out loud, not until he was older. What if something stupid he said let somebody figure out what Peter was thinking about, daydreaming about, being incredibly grateful that he does his own laundry because of? His entire world could have crashed and burned. The best-case scenarios involved Aunt May never letting him go anywhere near Tony Stark ever again, for any reason--or Mr. Stark being the one to figure it out, and being the one to tell Peter to stay away from him forever. 

At worst, nobody would have believed him that everything between Peter and Tony Stark was one hundred percent inside Peter's head--which, at the time, it definitely was--and Mr. Stark might go to jail for something that only Peter was to blame for. 

And now, when Peter can be sure that won't happen--because he's looked it up more than once, just to be certain, and then deleted his browser history so nobody will wonder why he's been searching for “New York state age of consent”; he knows that most people, his aunt included, are going to think what they're doing is _wrong_ , but it's not _illegal_ any more--now that's not something Peter has to worry about... Now he goes and screws it up. 

Because it's not like he stopped thinking about the man as “Mr. Stark” just because Peter is seventeen now and legally allowed to have sex in the state of New York. Just because Peter had started, a few weeks before his birthday, to drop every unsubtle hint he could think of: touching Mr. Stark at every opportunity; licking his lips--even though he feels like a dork--because he realized that every time he does, Mr. Stark watches him and then usually finds a reason to leave the room; mentioning regularly that he'll be seventeen soon; even searching for “New York state age of consent” on a Stark Industries computer and not only not clearing his history, but not even closing the tab. (That got him a lecture on appropriate use of SI hardware, and also an eyeroll and, “Don't tell me you don't know how to cover your tracks.”) 

People were still going to disapprove, after all. People were going to disapprove pretty strenuously, and pretty loudly, and it doesn't matter that this is all Peter's idea. Mr. Stark tried to discourage him. Tried to convince him that this wasn't really what Peter wanted. Told him this is probably going to be a disaster, and that Peter is going to get hurt even if Mr. Stark tries to avoid it. If Peter hadn't managed to convince him that this is what Peter really wants, that he's willing to cope with whatever happens, just as long as he can have this, have _him_ , they wouldn't be in bed together right now. 

But nobody was going to believe that. Peter doesn't even think that Mr.--ugh, that _Tony_ , he's so bad at this--believes it. So Peter doesn't call him “Tony,” even around the Avengers, and Peter has been trying not to think of him as “Tony,” just so that he doesn't slip and make someone wonder why a seventeen-year-old intern is on a first-name basis with his boss. 

So, of course, he does slip, just in the other direction. And he slips in the most mortifying way possible, too. He--Tony--has been very careful and very gentle this whole time; he keeps stopping to ask Peter if he's okay, if he still wants to do this. It would be fine, Tony keeps saying, if they left things here for today, if they stopped with kissing. If they stopped with making out. If they stopped with touching. If they stopped with Peter grinding helplessly against Tony's hip, his face buried against Tony's chest as he comes. 

“I'm pretty sure I'm not the one who's freaking out here,” Peter said after that, and while he's still convinced he's right about that, it does mean that the questions stop. Thankfully--because for a second, Peter was afraid it would--it doesn't mean that Tony puts a stop to everything else. He's obviously not freaking out _that_ much, which is a relief. Peter doesn't just want Tony; he wants Tony to want _him_. 

But Tony is still being careful and gentle and slow, even now that he's actually _inside_ Peter. Peter was grateful for that at first, because it hurt, but it's not really hurting any more. It feels _weird_ , but not bad, so maybe Tony had been right about why they needed to take about a million years to get Peter ready. 

It's actually starting to feel good, but it's not quite good enough; he's not sure exactly what he wants from Tony, except that it's _more_ , somehow. And, well, Peter would still be pining after Tony and jerking off to Tony's _TIME_ cover if he hadn't learned how to ask for what he wants, so he does. 

Except, because even when he's an actual superhero with an actual hot and brilliant boyfriend-type-person, he's still Peter Parker, hopeless dork, when he looks up into Tony's eyes, he whispers, “Mr. Stark, _please_.” 

At first he hopes that Tony didn't hear him, but then Peter sees that Tony's face has gone blank and still, and he's _quiet_ , and neither of those things are normal. That's when Peter puts the pillow over his face and starts hoping to die. 

“I'm sorry, jeez, I'm so sorry, I'll never do it again, I swear,” he can hear himself babbling. He's ruined everything by being such an idiot. Why can't he just fall into a giant hole in the ground and disappear forever? Where's some kind of supervillain attack when you really need one? By the time the battle was over, Tony would have forgotten what Peter said, and they could just start over again. 

But of course, if bad guys showed up at convenient times, they wouldn't be all that bad, so Peter is just going to have to live with the consequences of his own uncontrollable goofiness. 

Except Tony hasn't said anything yet, anything at all. Except that Peter can feel Tony shudder, and then-- _oh, god, is he_ \-- _did he just_ \--oh, god, he did, Tony Stark just _came inside him_ , and Peter has to bite his lip hard so that he doesn't just blurt out, “Awesome.” 

“ _God_ , kid,” Tony breathes. He tugs the pillow away from Peter's face, then kisses Peter so hard that Peter thinks his lips might be bruised. It feels a lot better than Peter would have thought. “You can call me that as much as you want.” 

“Yeah, but I mean... here,” Peter says, flailing a hand around in a way meant to encompass the bed and the nakedness and the sex. 

“ _Especially_ here.”

“Okay,” Peter says, then adds, uncertainly, “Mr. Stark.” 

That gets him another, not-at-all-gentle-and-careful, kiss. Okay, then. Peter's going to have to give this a little thought, because he's not a hundred percent sure he gets _why_ that went over so well, yet, but obviously he didn't screw up as badly as he's been fearing. 

And it looks like he's going to get another chance--a lot more chances--to figure it all out.

**Author's Note:**

> This author welcomes concrit. This author is also able to distinguish between "concrit" and "being a fucking troll," and will mock the shit out of you if you try the latter.


End file.
